A Sister's Bond
by AdamLL
Summary: Centered around the sisters Tina and Safy. Safy and her love triangle with Shiva and Rifis.


**A Sister's Bond**

Safy looked in horror at the battlefield that lie ahead of her. She had seen flames and explosions of magic and this worried her. She was not deployed during this battle and honestly she was relieved because the battles were starting to take their toll.

She was still not used to battle. The sound of clashing weapons, arrows streaming through the air, the cries of dying people, all the blood was really getting to her. She also didn't want to be a burden.

She was especially worried because her sister Tina was deployed to take her place.

**Flashback to before the battle**

"Don't worry Safy I will be fine, I have been in battle before."

Her cheery and naïve manner always frustrated Safy a little. How could she be calm while people are dying around her? Safy just accepted that Tina was never going to grow up.

"I know, but I was with you then, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Quit worrying, I am not gonna die. I have too many things to do before that. Seeya!"

Tina ran off and stuck her tongue out at Safy.

"Tina wait! This isn't a joke!"

"What!" Tina turned and stopped.

Safy's voice grew soft. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you to sis."

Rifis had been watching the whole time and came up beside Safy. "You can't be too hard on the girl Saf."

"Rifis please watch her for me. She thinks this is a game but this is real if you make one mistake it is over."

Rifis smiled and put his arm on her shoulder. "I promise with my life I will protect her."

**Present**

The battle had ended in victory, despite the destruction she saw in front of her. She could make out the group coming back.

She waited anxiously because she knew they would need her to heal. She held onto her staff with a death grip watching the soldiers getting closer. She couldn't see Tina in the group. She looked at the faces of people searching for some kind of hope. Leaf was the first one she knew well enough to ask, but when she walked closer he didn't make eye contact. In fact no one who passed her said a word or looked at her.

Then what she saw was an image only familiar in her nightmares. Shiva was carrying a body. It was covered in his cape, but she knew right away who it was.

Safy dropped to her knees in agony.

"No! This isn't happening!"

Shiva came up to her and kneeled down to her level.

She was already crying. "Please….where is my sister?" She asked even though she knew. She thought that if she pleaded something would change.

"Safy…I ..I'm sorry but.."

"No! No! Don't you apologize! You can't…. Rifis promised! Rifis promised! Where are they! Where are Rifis and Tina!"

The pain was visible on Shiva's face. He rarely showed emotion, but Safy was dear to him and Rifis was his closest friend.

"Safy calm down. Rifis did everything he could. He fought so hard to protect her but the enemy divided us using magic. Tina was one of the separated. Rifis went after her and died trying to save her."

"Why …why? She was supposed to live through this war. She was supposed to live a better life afterwards. She was supposed to get married and have beautiful children. Now what is there for me in this life?"

Shiva tried to comfort Safy but could not find the words. All he could do was love her as he always had. Rifis and Tina were gone. He would give anything for Safy to be happy again. Even his own life.

They buried their bodies and the army had put time aside to honor the fallen.

**Later that night**

Shiva decided it would be smart to stay in the same tent with Safy to keep her company. He drifted off to sleep and dreamt about the battle.

**Dream **

The battle was heated and favor looked on Leaf's army but then a mighty sage chanted a spell that caused a flash of fire that divided the group into two sides.

Tina was on the other side with a small number of soldiers. She desperately tried to get back. The awful images of her face start to haunt Shiva.

Rifis ran like a mad man towards her killing every enemy in his way. He got to her it just as the sage cast fire magic. It covered her body while Rifis killed the sage. He came to her side and she was still breathing but badly burned.

"Tina! Tina! Speak to me Tina! Tina!"

"What? Rifis is that you? I am sorry. I am so sorry. Now you will have to face Safy. Tell her I loved her and that I am sorry."

"No don't apologize, you did nothing wrong….you didn't do anything wrong. Besides you are gonna tell her yourself kiddo. You are going to be ok."

Tina smiles but no words escape her mouth. She gives her staff to Rifis.

Rifis panics and shakes her a little. "Don't leave me! Don't give up!"

Nothing Rifis can do can bring her back. Tina slowly dies in his arms.

Rifis goes into a blood thirsty revenge rage and starts to help Shiva fight back. The numbers are starting to overwhelm them. Rifis leaves an opening for a mage and he cast another devastating fire spell that engulfs him in flame. Shiva screams his name but it is already too late.

Leaf and the rest arrive just in time to save Shiva, but not in time for Rifis. Shiva gives a blood curdling scream as he holds Rifis charred body. He grabs Tina and carries her back wrapped in his cloak.

While Shiva is dreaming Safy sees that he is asleep and reaches for his sword. She unsheathes it and holds it in front of her ready to end her life.

"Life isn't worth it without the people I love most."

Shiva suddenly wakes up and dives for the sword.

"No! What are you doing Safy? Do you think that Tina and Rifis would want this? Think about what you are going to do. Tina would want you to live on for her. Fight for the peace of this land, and not to give up. Tina was always happy and upbeat. Seeing you like this would kill her. Also you have a duty for Linoan."

Safy is sobbing at this point and she drops the sword from her hand.

"I'm sorry….I just don't know what to do. I'm so weak, and I have never been good at losing people."

Shiva held Safy close. "You don't have to know what to do. Just live for Tina's sake. I will do the rest."

Safy embraced him back. "Shiva, thank you. I know what I have to do now. I will fight every battle for the both of us. So we can see a better world."

Shiva smiled. "Sounds good. I will be there with you to fulfill that dream."

Safy felt a tinge of happiness inside, hugging Shiva close. Maybe life wouldn't be so hard when he had someone with her.


End file.
